


Untimely Visits

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, very implied eating out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: The title says it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos, comments or just anything

“Eliza! I know you’re in there!” Angelica’s voice slipped through the apartment door.

Eliza lifted her head from the pillow and looked down at the head that lifted from between her legs.

“She’s not going to stop.” Eliza gasped as she felt Alex’s breath against her pubic bone.

“Do you want me to stop?” Alex’s pupils were blown wide as his eyes darted between the apex of her thighs and her face.

“No,” Alex lowered his head back down to her center. “But, I’d rather Angie not barge in on us.”

“Fine.” Alex sighed and got up on his knees. “But you will have to get the door.”

Eliza cocked her head at him. “Why?”

He motioned down at the bulge in his boxers. Eliza huffed and got up. She threw on a pair of panties and a dress while the pounding on the door continued. She tried to smooth down her hair while walking to the door.

“Coming!” Eliza yelled, hoping that it would at least cause the knocking to cease for a little bit, but the knocking continued.

Eliza pulled open the front door and Peggy and Angelica barged straight in. Angie held a bottle of wine in one hand and dragging Peggy with the other.

Silently, Eliza sighed, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get rid of her sisters any time soon. She nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh thinking of how she'd rather be back in bed and not worrying about the man that was currently in her bed.

“Why are you wearing a dress?” Angelica asked as she looked at Eliza, trying to figure out why on earth she would wear a dress in the middle of the winder.

“No reason,” Eliza said quickly. “I’ll open the wine.”  
.  
.  
Hours later when the bottle of wine was empty and another opened and emptied. Angie was on the brink of unconsciousness and Peggy was passed out on the couch. 

Eliza didn’t drink nearly as much as her sisters, she knew Alex was still hiding out in her bedroom. She hadn’t seen him come out and if he had she surely would have heard him. Yet, she was still worried about her sisters finding out the fact that she was hiding a guy in her room.

Her sisters didn’t know that her and Alex were together. Angie knew Alex through some lawyer work thing and Eliza wanted to make sure that their relationship would last.

As soon as Eliza heard the light snores coming from Angie; Eliza carefully got up and tiptoed back to her bedroom.

Eliza opened the door quietly and looked back to make sure her sisters were still asleep. Once she was sure that they were, when so she turned back towards her room and nearly screamed at the sight.

Alex lay on her bed, fully naked, asleep and with a plastic daisy in his mouth from a vase in her room.

Laughter spilled from her lips at the sight of him and she couldn’t contain herself. Seeing him like this, in a way that she was sure she would never see. It created a warm feeling in her stomach and Eliza was sure that they would last.


End file.
